Un pequeño resplandor en tiempos de Guerra
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Todos necesitamos fuerza en los tiempos mas oscuros, por eso ellos no dicen nada, solo permanecen juntos para hacer más llevadero el dolor de todo ese caos al que están forzados a vivir.


_**Disclaimer:** No me parezco en nada a J. pero pienso que ella es una inspiracion para millones de personas, aunque bueno, a veces me gusta escribir en servilletas._

_Por cierto, este fic esta dedicado a los que alguna vez me han dejado un Review, me han puesto en favoritos o me han puesto en alert, de nuevo, mil gracias.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño resplandor en tiempos de guerra.<strong>

**_Por: Luzme-Radcliffe_**

Pasan de las doce de la noche y por fin te encuentras en frente del retrato que te dirige a tu sala común, te has escapado de una buena pues los Carrows no te pudieron encontrar, de todas formas sabes que de haberlo hecho te habrías defendido porque eres leal a tus ideales y este año te has llenado de una valentía insospechada y de unas ganas inmensas de luchar.

Entras en la sala común y te sientas en un sillón sin fijarte de quienes están a tu alrededor, imaginas que nadie por el silencio que hay, resoplas furioso recordando los hechos del día de hoy, y lo odias, odias ver niños pequeños sufriendo, aborreces ver como tus compañeros de clase no pueden hacer nada, detestas como los "sangre pura" se regodean del sufrimiento de los demás, te molesta demasiado la justicia y la opresión que se vive en ese castillo que solía ser tu refugio, pero sobre todo odias no poder ser de más ayuda en estos momentos de guerra, y entonces la ves, e intuyes que tiene rato mirándote así que le sonríes para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Ella se acerca a ti y se sienta a tu lado, como siempre. No dicen nada, solo se dan fuerza ahí uno al lado del otro en esa nueva costumbre de permanecer juntos para hacer más llevadero el dolor de todo ese caos al que están forzados a vivir, unes tu mano con la suya y la dejas ahí en el que ahora se ha convertido su lugar.

Ahora le miras a los ojos, que son azules, pero nada parecidos al azul vibrante de los ojos de Luna sino que son de un color más claro y tranquilizador pero que sin embargo llevan meses apagados.

Ginny Weasley está frente a ti mirándote como todas las noches, pidiéndote con suplicas no dichas que le hagas olvidar un poco el dolor, y sin necesidad de que ella te las diga en voz alta las escuchas.

Todas las noches son iguales, ella te mira y tú la miras a ella, se abrazan o permanecen entrelazados de manos, pero jamás ha pasado de eso, porque sabes que ella ama a Harry (aunque lo siga negando) y porque tú no puedes verla con otros ojos, sin embargo esta noche es diferente.

Ginny se acerca a ti más de lo que debería y tú por primera vez no te sientes culpable por ello, así que no la detienes, la imagen de Hannah aparece repentinamente en tu cabeza, has comenzado a sentir cosas por ella recientemente pero tan rápido como apareció la imagen se desvanece; y regresas a ver a la pelirroja que ahora te mira con decisión y posa sus labios sobre los tuyos llenándote de una paz que no recordabas que existía, le respondes, a pesar de no ser un experto y mueves tus labios lentamente sobre los de ella, casi pidiéndole permiso, y ella hace lo mismo, el beso es tranquilo y reconfortante, no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que te sentiste tan vivo, posas tus manos en su cintura y la acercas mas a ti, ella en respuesta coloca sus manos alrededor de tu cuello y acelera el beso. Ahora Ginny es fuego y tú eres hielo, y a pesar de ser tan distintos la combinación es perfecta.

El tiempo pasa sin avisar, no sabes cuánto tiempo dura ese momento pero tampoco te importa, se alejan poco a poco y recuperan el aire perdido, siguen sin decir ni una palabra, pero se miran como si quisieran expresar todo a través de una sola mirada, por eso le sonríes de la forma más dulce que puedes transmitiéndole que sabes que ese beso no cambiara las cosas, ella te lo agradece y como casi todas las noches coloca su cabeza sobre tu hombro y cierra los ojos hasta quedarse dormida, tú observas su respiración acompasada y su aparente paz y sonríes, sabes que no la amas, pero la quieres demasiado y la necesitas, al igual que ella te necesita a ti.

Cierras los ojos esperando quedarte dormido también, mañana en la noche será igual, porque no se aman más que amigos pero necesitan darse fuerza, porque para ti Ginny es la única luz encendida en toda esa oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! :) la verdad no se de donde ha salido esto, iba a leer un fic de Neville y de pronto tuve una idea y comence a escribir como loca, no se si ha quedado bien eso depende de la percepcion de cada uno, pero les aseguro que disfrute mucho escribirlo, en verdad espero que les halla gustado, es la primera vez que subo un fic que contenga un beso asi que no sean duros conmigo :3 *ojos de canuto*<br>_

_Y ahora, Sigue tus impulsos una vez y manda ese review que se que quieres enviar ;) seran muy agradecido ;D y tal vez te mande de regalo un Neville (la edicion especial que viene con la espada de griffyndor) jaja :D  
><em>


End file.
